Like Fragile Ice, Anger Passes Away In Time
by darkestangel1326
Summary: Curly is reflecting on a life without Rhonda. She left on a vacation a month ago, and dumped Curly AGAIN before leaving. Being dumped this last time causes Curly to think...will they 'rekindle' or never become together again?


**A/N: *At a random corner, surrounded by angry people because she has NOT updated "Keep Love In Your Heart"* Well, uh, you're all probably wondering why I haven't updated yet...well, I've had Writer's Block just HIT me, and Life kinda Slapped me back into the real world. So, I'm trying guys! Really, I am! Anyways, you guys are probably wondering why the heck I have this random Curly/Rhonda drabble. Well, the thing is that this is what I've been doing to ease myself back into writing. There's this 31 day challenge on LiveJournal that I've been following and on Feb 19th, the quote I had to use to 'inspire' this piece of work was _Like fragile ice, anger passes away in time. _****Which explains why the fic is given this title. **

**This was a free write! I swear nothing was pre-planned. This was a journal entry on my DA account, and I was convinced to publish it here. There's not much Curly/Rhonda...so I'm going to help increase that number. For this story, just know that Curly and Rhonda are in High School. :D**

**Enjoy this and I will keep trying to finish drafting my first draft. After that, with Lyco's help, the story will be up in NO time :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I, darkangel1326, in no way/shape/form own Hey Arnold! Or the topic. But I do own the idea :D**

**To all Curly/Rhonda fans! I support you guys too! **

* * *

><p>It had been a month.<p>

One month since he changed his life. One month since the unthinkable happened.

She left.

But he should have known. He should've seen it coming.

She was wealthy and never really denied it. Even in his youth, he understood they were in different class levels.

In fairytales, the Princess never goes for the Frog. Unless he turns into a handsome Prince.

And this was no different.

He sighed, dejectedly. He felt as if the world knocked him to the ground, and, for once, like he'd never get back up.

He felt his glasses fog up and cleaned them with his shirt.

Here he was, alone. And this would not be the last time.

Ever since she left, he spent his days sitting on his stoop, wondering if she'd ever return.

The world was less luscious without her aura. He felt like the plants could no longer smell as sweet, or that the air would never feel as crisp.

What had his life come to? He was so full of energy as a kid, but look at him now. He was…average.

/And that's all I ever will be/ he thought

Had she ever even liked him? He tried to look at his heart, for reference, but, sadly, only ashes remained.

How could she like him? He was always going to be a toad in his Princess's eyes. Nothing would ever change that.

He closed his eyes and tried to think of some happy memory. One where he WASN'T obsessing over her. But he opened his eyes abruptly. He ALWAYS thought about her.

Soon, though, these constant reminders drove him to bitter anger. Why did she have to be everywhere? She was in the nicest clothes, the best tasting food, the sweetest flowers…why did she have to torture him?

He sighed and felt a presence beside him. He looked and saw a recognizable red and black outfit.

There she stood, raven hair cascading her perfectly tan shoulders.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked.

He sighed and turned away from her. She sighed too and spoke once more.

"Hel-lo? I'm talking to you. What's wrong?" she asked, a bit of annoyance creeping their way into her words.

"Nothing's wrong," he said.

/Everything's wrong/ he thought

"I just need to think," he continued

/I just need you/ his thought persisted

"Think? I know you. You never just 'think' out here. Last time you looked like this was when you 'broke up' with me, remember?" she deadplanned

/She knows me so well/ he thought

"How do you know? You'd never exactly walk down the poor side of town, Princess" he said, bitterly.

She sighed then sat next to him.

"Curly-"

"Thaddeus to you," he corrected

"Thaddeus," she amended.

"Look Rhonda, I'm tired of this," he said

"Tired of what?" she asked as she blinked.

"Tired of what? Tired of what? I'll /tell/ you what! I'm tired of you, of 'us'!"

"But Thad, I-"

"Don't 'Thad, I-' me anymore! I can't handle it anymore, Rhonda! I see you in everything and hear your voice everywhere. I'm not even myself anymore! You leave, say its over, then come back and want to 'rekindle'." He said

Rhonda, meanwhile, blinked in surprise. Was he really standing up to her?

"Sorry, babe, but you gotta choose. You either love me all the time, or you don't actually love me at all!" he said, feeling his world hanging by a string. Would she give him more support or act like a Fate, and cut away his livelihood.

His world stopped. He felt like the milliseconds slowed into unbearable years. It was all her decision to make. It was all in her hands now.

Either way she chose, at least he'd be set free.

"Do you remember what you told me a few years ago?" she asked. He just ignored her.

"You told me something I'll never forget, it was about ice-"

"Like fragile ice, anger passes away in time," he answered, remembering.

"No matter what I tell you now, you'll always resent me for what I've done. I hate what I've done too. But you have to understand, I was a confused girl. I still am. That will never change.

I can't promise that I won't treat you badly in the future. I can never make up for the past. But I can promise you one thing."

She looked into the brown, puppy dog eyes, adorned by his red glasses, and said "I do love you."

He looked at her, and merely said, "How can I trust you?"

She touched his cold hand, and passed him some warmth from hers.

"I am the fire your ice needs. Let me melt away your anger, and I'll let you extinguish my selfishness."

Like fragile ice, anger passes away in time. But sometimes, it doesn't hurt to have fire too.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again, I pre-planned NOTHING. It all just poured out over an hour. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :D**

***Cute Animal Eyes* Please Review!**

**Please!**

**I'll love you!**


End file.
